Bobby Roode
Robert F. "Bobby" Roode, Jr. (Peterborough, 1 de janeiro de 1977) é um lutador de wrestling profissional canadense mais conhecido pelo nome de ringue Bobby Roode. Carreira *Treinamento e circuito independente (1998-2002) *World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (2001–2004) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004-2016) :*Team Canada (2004-2006) :*Rivalidade com Eric Young (2006-2007) :*História com Ms. Brooks (2007-2008) :*Beer Money, Inc. (2008-2011) :*World Heavyweight Champion (2011–2013) :*Perseguição a campeonatos e reinados (2013–2015) :*Reunião de Beer Money e demissão (2015–2016) *House of Hardcore e Impact Wrestling (2014–2016) *WWE (2016-presente) :*WWE NXT (2016-2017) :*SmackDown Live (2017) :*Raw (2018-presente) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Northern Lariat'' (Running lariat to the back of an opponent's neck) **''Pay Off'' (Bridging cradle suplex (2007–presente), rolling cutter (2006–2007) ou um swinging neckbreaker (2006)) *'Signature moves' **Diving knee drop **Diving neckbreaker **''Double R Spinebuster'' (Spinning spinebuster) **Frog splash **''Roode Awakening'' (Hangman's neckbreaker) – adopted from Rick Rude **''Roode Bomb'' (Spinning powerbomb) **Rolling neck snap *'Com James Storm' **'Finishing moves' ***''DWI – Drinking While Investing'' (Simultâneo powerbomb (Storm) / neckbreaker slam (Roode) combinação) **'Signature moves' ***Assisted swinging side slam ***Catapult by Roode into a DDT by Storm ***Clothesline (Roode) / double knee backbreaker (Storm) combinação ***Double suplex ***Scoop slam by Roode followed by elbow drops from both Roode and Storm ***Simultaneous Samoan drop (Storm) / diving neckbreaker (Roode) combination ***Spinning spinebuster (Roode) / Double knee backbreaker (Storm) combination ***Wheelbarrow facebuster (Roode) / double knee facebreaker (Storm) combination *'Managers' **Coach D'Amore **Eric Young **Ms. Brooks **Ms. Payton Banks **Jacqueline **Ric Flair *'Apelidos' **The Canadian Enforcer **"Total" Lee Awesome **"The Natural" **"The Wizard of Wall Street" **"The Wall Street Investor" *'Música de entrada' **"No More Fears" por Dale Oliver **"Sorry About Your Damn Luck" por Dale Oliver (Utilizado com parte de Beer Money, Inc.) **"Take a Fall (Instrumental)" por Dale Oliver **'"Take a Fall"' por Dale Oliver and Serg Salinas Campeonatos e prêmios *'All–Canadian Pro Wrestling' **ACPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Atlantic Coast Wrestling' **ACW International Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Border City Wrestling' **BCW Can-Am Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **BCW Can-Am Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Petey Williams *'Maritime Wrestling' **Maritime Cup 1 winner in 2003 *'NWA Shockwave' **NWA Cyberspace Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *Prime Time Wrestling **PTW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*Tag Team of the Year (2008) :*PWI o classificou na posição de número 2''' entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2012. *Real Action Wrestling **RAW Heavyweight Championship (4 vezes) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) :*TNA World Tag Team Championship (6 vezes) – com James Storm (5) e Austin Aries (1) :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Eric Young :*Team 3D Invitational Tag Team Tournament (2009) – com James Storm :*TNA Tag Team Championship Series (2010) – com James Storm :*Bound for Glory Series (2011) :*Tournament of Champions (2013) :*TNA King of the Mountain Championship (1 vez) *'Twin Wrestling Entertainment''' **TWE Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Universal Wrestling Alliance' **UWA Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **UWA Tag Team Champion (1 vez) – com Petey Williams *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) *'WWE' :*WWE United States Championship (1 vez) :*WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Chad Gable (1) e Dolph Ziggler (1) :*NXT Championship (1 vez) :*WWE 24/7 Championship (1 vez) Ligações externas *Perfil no OWW B